Time to Go Back
by Last2Be
Summary: "Hey, you look familiar, do I know you?" Who is this weird thirteen year old that just suddenly appeared in their lives? Read and find out! -


_**I don't own Ben 10 or any of its characters. Second fanfic series. Read and review! **_**=]**

**Chapter 1: More Exams, Less Time **

…

"Paradox! Help me!" a girl called out towards the empty darkness. "I need you!"

The professor appeared helping the girl escape the monstrous creatures could finish her. He took her soft hands and disappeared into the glowing light. Suddenly, the thunder rumbled as a ferocious monster interrupted the other creatures. He looked at them with a death glare that seemed to scare them off. "I'll get that Megatrix back, even if I have to destroy everything in my path."

...

"Ben, you need to study for your upcoming exams," Julie commanded him. He groaned as his girlfriend pointed to his books. He didn't get the best grade on his history test that determined your GPA but he managed to fail by getting an overall D. "You know, fighting aliens all day doesn't excuse your grades."

"But…"Julie cut him off without letting him finish especially after the scores he'd gotten on his other tests.

"I can't believe you got Cs on ALL your tests, I thought you were studying!"

"Well…" Ben couldn't lie to her. "There was a Sumo-Slammer marathon the night before the exams and I couldn't pass on the opportunity to…"

Julie just looked at him with a disapproving look, she was mad now. He not only lied to her, he continued it until after the tests. Of course, she thought, why hadn't she seen this coming? Ben was too caught into his newfound fame that he forgot that he was still in high school. She glared at him remembering the Jennifer Nocturne incident before.

"I'll study now," he looked at her angered face and realized that she must be mad about other things that he had done in the past. "You can even watch me to make sure."

She sighed noticing his sudden panic. "I'll help you with your studies, it's the least you can do after you've saved Ship's life at least a dozen or two."

Ben smiled at this. Julie never stayed mad at him for long and this time was no different. "Alright, we start with X equals 4B and…"

…

"What have you done this time, Bennett?" Paradox and the young girl had escaped the dark clutches of her kidnappers and were now in an abandoned factory. "Did you say something you weren't supposed to?"

"Look, I didn't say anything to them before and after they kidnapped me. All I know is that they're after Ken. I don't know how that's possible though because we don't exactly know his whereabouts and I doubt that they know anything that we don't," she crossed her arms and began to think.

"This is very dangerous; I can't risk you staying in your time or even your future for that matter." Paradox looked out the window revealing the small town. "You'll have to stay here, so they don't find out where you are. I know keeping this secret won't help you, since everyone here is very protective of their trusts, believe me, so we'll have to inform Max."

"But that could…"

"Yes, I know, your existence could be questioned at anytime during your stay here so you'll have to be careful not to change things that could alter the future. Only can Max know who you really are, you hear me?"

"Yes, okay," Bennett looked out with him and smiled. "This is going to be fun."

…

"Ben, me and Kevin just heard your tests results from Julie," Gwen looked at him with the same look Julie had. "What exactly were you doing?"

"You know, I think it's somewhere between scary movies like Brain Dead 2 or something like a Sumo-Slammer marathon," Kevin snickered. Ben just glared at him. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"No Ben, you aren't going to watch that on the night the second Brain Dead movie premieres on TV. That's the night before the final exams," Julie entered the kitchen where they all gathered. "If you pass these exams with an overall B average, I'll let you watch the recording."

"But Jules, that's no fun," Ben whined as Julie smiled at her nickname.

"Really? I thought passing through commercials and actually watching the movie straight through was more enjoyable."

"True…" Ben thought for a moment. "Okay, deal, only if you wait and watch it with me because I know you're going to watch it that night."

"I thought you were going to take the exams with him?" Gwen asked.

"No, I don't need to. They aren't really finals, the last tests were. They're really more of retakes," she said as-a-matter-of-factly. "But _someone_ here still has to, right Ben?"

"Hey man, she's already got you whipped. I starting to question whether I should really call you a man," Kevin teased him until Ben told him his situation with Gwen was exactly the same and with that, he became silent.

…

"How interesting…" Max looked at Bennett with an observant look. "You really do resemble your parents."

"Yes, I hear that all the time," Bennett just rolled her eyes. "You're still the same even in the future."

Max laughed at this. "I'm still alive to that time? How surprising."

"You don't sound as surprised as you say you are," she giggled. "You know, even though Verona gave you a bigger lifespan in the future, you shouldn't really try to endanger your life all the time…"

"Bennett!"

"Oops, said too much."

"And you're sure you didn't reveal any vital information to them?" Paradox asked, disapprovingly. "I'm worried you might say more than you need to especially after what you said to him just now."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, besides he told me in the future that he heard about it way before it even happened, right?" Bennett looked at Max hoping he would say yes. She hated getting into trouble because she spilled the beans. That was one of the reasons why she was stuck in this situation in the first place.

"Yes, actually, how did you know?"

She breathed out, relieved. She pointed to Paradox and said, "Can't say, you know."

"Relax, Paradox, I will do everything I can to make sure her secret remains a secret. Don't worry; you can travel back to where you need to be. I'm sure your presence is needed."

"Thank you. Well, that is all. I expect I am leaving her in good hands?"

"Yes, you are," Max smiled and waved to him as he disappeared in a flash. He looked at Bennett and grinned. "You want to meet them?"

"Grandpa Max, you will never change, you know that?" with that, she left the trailer with him, excited about meeting them as they were in this time. "This is going to be really interesting."


End file.
